Consumable Items
There are many different items to find and collect, each with its own use. The Passive items will help you, while the active items will hinder your opponents. Using an item counts as a round - all enemies will move once after you use the item. Also note that if you use an item incorrectly - like a first-aid kit when in full health, or a drill when not close to a wall - you will waste it. Passive Items Lightbulb Provides light across the entire floor, as if it had all been explored. It is probably of better use in levels 7-9 First Aid Kit Heals one point of HP. Drill Drills a straight hole through a wall to the other side and, if used off the edge of the map, can send you to floor 0. Does not work on doors. It is usually the most precise way to access the hidden level. Portable Door Places an unlocked door anywhere you are looking at. Particularly useful to put against single-tile walls in order to save keys; The portable doors can also be placed in hallways, stopping an (unalerted) follower on its tracks. Appears to only spawn where a normal door could. Skateboard Allows you to "skate" forward in a line until you hit a wall or an object. You can cross white sections (being scanned by cameras) without being detected, if your resting place is clear. if you skate through a laser zone or if you end up head to head with an enemy, you will cause damage. Has 3 uses. Teleporter Teleports you to a random spot on the current floor and stuns anything nearby. Works as a great tool for evasion of enemies or, in small floors, to access locked rooms. Has 3 uses. Cardboard Box Deactivates the alarms and allows you to pass unnoticed by enemies; however, the box falls apart after a little while or if you attack an enemy. Limits your vision to the space close to you and causes you to "forget" all of the areas that you have explored, making them dark again. Time Stop Stops time for a very short period, causing everything except you to freeze for the duration and rendering you undetectable. Ends if you attack an enemy or if you use a gadget. Helix Wing Automatically ends the game, as if you had made it to the helipad on the roof. If unused at the end of the game, will provide 10 gems. Only found on floor zero. Active items Banana: Leaves a banana peel behind you which knocks out any enemy that passes through it Leafblower: Pushes one enemy you're looking at against the wall, stunning it. Particularly interesting to use against sentinels, when you want to dislocate them. If used on a sleeper it will blow in its initial location, not moving. Bomb: Destroys anything - and anyone - permanently up to three tiles away. And alerts the guards. Signal Jammer: Shuts down all cameras and sentinels for a while, as if you had attacked them. Guards remain acting normally Pistol: ''' Destroys permanently one enemy or camera that is in front of you. Has 4 uses. When you use it will alert all guards. '''Sword: Slides you until you hit a wall, stunning all enemies in your path. This weapon can kill several enemies at once if used properly. If you pass through cameras, they will not detect you - only the resting place counts. Fire extinguisher: Puts out fires created by the Matchstick and knocks enemies and cameras unconscious. Has a small range that can be used on multiple enemies at a time. Does not alert the guards. Has 6 uses. Very rare and arguably overpowered. Matchstick: Ignites everything in front of you for a short distance. This item is dangerous because the fire will start spreading and cannot be put out without an extinguisher, rendering whole sections unacessible. Usually found only at floor zero.